


Wind Down

by doctorsnug (gabewrites)



Series: TWRP Shorts [2]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: just uhhh a cute thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/doctorsnug
Summary: "He was always winded after a show, chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath, face warm and hair messy with sweat when he finally got his helmet off. He wanted to get out of his suit as soon as he got of stage."





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> just an order of 1 sleepy boy please

He was always winded after a show, chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath, face warm and hair messy with sweat when he finally got his helmet off. He wanted to get out of his suit as soon as he got of stage, but that wasn’t an option yet, so instead he always ended up grabbing a bottle of water in an attempt to cool off. But instead of going about his business he managed to talk to everyone around, and do anything but make progress towards getting out of the venue.   
  
Sung got a big grin on his face, thanking a staff member backstage that handed him his water. Meouch just rolled his eyes as he packed away his bass, glad that Sung had at least packed away his equipment in a timely manner.

Meouch could admit he was a little tired and grumpy, his tail swishing side to side restlessly as he fumbled to carry all his equipment and the water bottle he still had, but Sung was asking for it. The little contradictor- he could take anything he was told not to do and turn it into a challenge, as if it was a personal achievement to go against all wise decisions presented. He did the same thing when Meouch told him not to eat too much before a show or he'd get sick. Or when he was told to stop swinging his nunchucks around on the van because, in Meouch’s words, “Could you knock it off before you fuckin’ kill someone!”

By the time they headed out to pack in the van, Sung had ditched the water to carry his talk box and keytar like the show off he was. Meouch knew the post-show energy would wear off fast, but wow, he was a handful when running off of adrenaline- was he flexing? Gods, Meouch just wanted to get back to the hotel room and sleep. If Sung tried to bother him he'd hide himself under a blanket and sleep through it. 

“Guys! I left my fucking tea in here!” Sung ran to the van first of course, throwing his shit in the back before reaching in to grab his half gone tea that had to be heavily warmed by the heat in their giant black van. Meouch verbalized his disgust as his face scrunched up, Havve stared at him with more judging intention than normal, and Phobos stuck his tongue out from behind his mask and gagged. Sung finished his tea off and threw it over his shoulder onto the ground as everyone piled into the van. (He quickly ran to pick up his trash and throw it out when the guilt hit him, before hopping into the van himself.) 

The rest of them had calmed down, but Sung still somehow had energy left, and he sure used it. “What's the plan?” He hung off the side of the driver's seat as the van started instead of getting into his own, rolling his eyes when Meouch growled a little. “Fine then, Grumpy, I'll leave you alone.” Sung tapped his foot, knowing they had about 10 minutes to the hotel before he could escape the van again. 

Meouch only chimed in well after Sung had sat down and they started on their way, his voice tired and low. “Just like usual- two rooms, me and Sung have one, Havve and Phobos have one- and we don't have to get up early this time so you all better fuckin’ sleep in and not bother me.” He sounded a little grumpy, but he laughed at the end, running a paw through his mane. Sung was always glad to see that Meouch wasn't really angry. But maybe that was because he wanted cuddles when they got back to the hotel.

When they pulled in and managed to park conveniently, Sung was first to hop out and Meouch almost envied his energy as he bounced up and down waiting for everyone saying he'd race them up the steps while they took the elevator. He got there first every time, a big smile on his face while he waited at his and Meouch's hotel room door, trying to hide that he was out of breath. “You always have to do that, huh?” Meouch pulled out the key to their room and called the shower first, warning Sung that he planned to sleep for a long time. 

Sung could finally feel himself crashing, his movements becoming drowsy as he stripped down to nothing and switched to boxers, comfy shorts, and a tank top. He already felt ten times cooler and more comfortable, and he let out a sigh of relief when he flopped down onto the bed and finally rested his body. Man that felt good...air cooling his body, face sinking into the comfy mattress when he turned on his side, body relaxing as he clutched onto a blanket and let his eyes fall shut- 

“Sung, you can use the-"  Meouch looked over to see Sung moving only with the rise and fall of relaxed breathing, his hair a mess on his pillow and his tank top riding up while he slept. “...shower.” He couldn't help but chuckle at how fast Sung seemed to pass out after his energy wore off. His antennae shifted color into a deep, dark blue and Meouch knew he was really out for the night, probably drooling on his pillow with how tired he really was.


End file.
